Monochromatic X-ray diffraction data was collected from a crystal of superoxide dismutase (implicated in Lou Gehrig's Disease) under 200 psi pure oxygen. The resulting electron density map suggests that the copper ion is primarily in the reduced state (contrary to published reports) for the native protein and that the position of the copper ion changes significantly when oxidized.